Vergadering van gelovigen
De Vergadering van gelovigen, soms ook Darbisten genoemd, is een gemeenschap van christenen zonder vaste voorganger of predikant. De gemeenschap wil geen kerkgenootschap zijn, maar wordt wel tot de evangelische beweging in het protestantisme gerekend. In andere landen staan ze bekend onder namen als Brüderbewegung (Duitsland), Assemblées de Frères (Frankrijk) en Plymouth Brethren of Brethren (Groot-Brittannië). Ontstaan en geloofsleer Een van de eerste 'broeders', zoals de gemeenschapsleden zich onderling noemen, was John Nelson Darby die zich in de 19e eeuw afscheidde van de Anglicaanse Kerk in Engeland.. Darby was aanvankelijk lid van de Anglicaanse Kerk. Deze kerk vond hij echter geesteloos zodat hij daarmee in 1828 brak. Allerlei uitwendig vertoon was Darby een gruwel. Hij stond een broederschap voor van ware gelovigen die vooral hun kracht zouden zoeken in geestelijke kracht. De Darbisten zijn de volgelingen van Darby. In Nederland kreeg het Darbisme vorm en inhoud bij de Vergadering van gelovigen, hoewel deze zichzelf nooit als Darbisten zal omschrijven, omdat zij niet de indruk wensten te geven een persoon te bevolgen. Binnen de Vergadering van gelovigen is de bijbel Gods onfeilbare woord, en gezaghebbend over leer en leven. Men hanteert geen geschreven geloofsbelijdenis of kerkorde naast de Bijbel. De liturgie (de inrichting en het verloop van de gemeentelijke samenkomsten) is minimaal en bijbels georiënteerd. De samenkomst op zondag bestaat gewoonlijk uit een eredienst met avondmaalsviering, gevolgd door een dienst van het woord. Daarbij is meestal veel vrijheid om, geleid door de Heilige Geest, zelf een inbreng te leveren. Doop vindt plaats door onderdompeling op grond van een persoonlijke belijdenis van geloof. In het algemeen proberen de 'broeders en zusters' samen te komen en gemeenschap te oefenen zoals de eerste christenen in het bijbelboek Handelingen. Er wordt a capella of met instrumentale begeleiding gezongen uit de bundel Geestelijke Liederen. Daarnaast wordt ook wel als tweede liedbundel gebruikgemaakt van de Lichtbundel, de zangbundel van Johannes de Heer of Opwekkingsliederen. Sommige vergaderingen hebben de tweede bundel zelf samengesteld met liederen uit de genoemde bundels. In het algemeen huldigen de broeders een dispensationalisme, d.w.z. ze leren dat de geschiedenis van Gods handelen met de mens in meerdere perioden is ingedeeld, waarin God op een bijzondere wijze handelt, bijvoorbeeld de periode van de wet gevolgd door de periode van genade, waarin wij nu leven. Sommigen onderscheiden zeven perioden, zie genoemd artikel over het dispensationalisme. De broeders hebben een sterke eindtijdverwachting; ze geloven dat de wederkomst van Christus aanstaande is, om alle ware gelovigen weg te rukken en hen zo te bewaren voor de toorn die God over de wereld zal uitstorten. Na de opname van de gemeente neemt God de draad met het terzijde gestelde Israël weer op. Dit gebeurt in de voorzegde 70e jaarweek van Daniel. Na een zware tijd van oorlogen, rampen, verdrukking - en gelukkig ook (succesvolle) evangelisatie - daalt Christus als Verlosser, Rechter en Koning neer uit de hemel. Hij verschijnt met grote kracht en heerlijkheid, in gezelschap van de gelovigen en de engelen. Hij zal zijn vijanden vernietigen en een 1000-jarig vrederijk vestigen. Daarna is het laatste oordeel en breekt vervolgens de eeuwige toestand aan, waarin God alles in allen zal zijn. Kenmerken * sterke oriëntatie op de bijbel * niet één vaste voorganger, maar bediening door meerdere broeders in de samenkomst. * meerhoofdige leiding door oudsten of een broedervergadering * elke zondag eredienst met avondmaalsviering en woorddienst * vrijheid voor broeders die toegelaten zijn aan het avondmaal om aan de dienst deel te nemen ('algemeen priesterschap' in de samenkomst). * in principe worden alle wedergeboren christenen, eventueel na een gesprek met de plaatselijke oudsten, toegelaten tot het avondmaal * doop door onderdompeling (dit is geen voorwaarde voor het avondmaal) * geen formeel lidmaatschap Eigentijdse kwesties Eigentijdse kwesties in vergaderingen zijn: * aanstellen van oudsten, leiderschap * de rol van de zusters in de samenkomst en de gemeente. In sommigen vergaderingen mogen ook de zusters een gebed uitspreken, een lied opgeven of een getuigenis geven. * de rol van muziek: instrumenten, band * omgaan met verschillende meningen en wensen ten aanzien van de inhoud en de (vanouds minimale) organisatie van de samenkomst * identiteit van de vergadering, in een tijd waarin de onderlinge saamhorigheid en samenhang der vergaderingen afneemt * genezingsbeweging, gaven van de Geest Bekende namen Bekende vertegenwoordigers in Nederland zijn: *J.Ph. Fijnvandraat (1923), christelijk schrijver, sinds 1955 fulltime evangelist *J.G. Fijnvandraat (1925), christelijk schrijver, sinds 1955 fulltime evangelist *H.L. Heijkoop (1906-1995), uitgever, christelijk schrijver *Henk Medema (1950), uitgever en christelijk schrijver *Willem Ouweneel (1944), bioloog, theoloog en filosoof (hoogleraar theologie, Bijbelstudieleraar, christelijk schrijver en debater) *Dato Steenhuis, evangelist en bijbelleraar *Johannes N. Voorhoeve (1873-1948), uitgever, christelijk schrijver *Herman C. Voorhoeve (1837-1901), uitgever, christelijk schrijver, christelijk muziektekstschrijver en Bijbelvertaler (de zgn. Voorhoeve vertaling van het Nieuwe Testament waar de huidige Telosvertaling op gebaseerd is) Andere bekende personen met een achtergrond in de Vergadering (niet representatief): *John Bodkin Adams (1899-1983), omstreden artsCullen, Pamela V., "A Stranger in Blood: The Case Files on Dr John Bodkin Adams", London, Elliott & Thompson, 2006, ISBN 1-904027-19-9 *Aleister Crowley, maakte zich los van zijn vergaderingsachtergrond en werd een occultist Externe links * www.vergaderingvangelovigen.info * www.vergadering.nu * www.vergaderingvangelovigen.nl * www.jaapfijnvandraat.nl * www.demantel.org Categorie:Protestantisme Categorie:Christelijk kerkgenootschap ar:كنيسة الإخوة البليموث de:Brüderbewegung en:Plymouth Brethren es:Hermanos de Plymouth fi:Plymouthin veljet fo:Brøðrasamkoman fr:Assemblées de Frères id:Plymouth Brethren ko:플리머스 형제단 no:Plymouth Brethren pl:Bracia plymuccy pt:Casa de Oração – Irmãos ru:Плимутские братья sv:Plymouthbröderna zh:普利茅斯弟兄会